Subservience
by Skinwalker21
Summary: Kisshu is leading the cyciclonian invasion of earth,his mind however is distracted by the memory of a human female that he encountered years earlier. He returns, hell bent on making her his bride and exterminating the human race. Kishu x OC
1. Chapter 1 : Encounter

I remember that night seemed so long ago, when the fire came from the sky. I remember as a child of ten, watching from the window, as the blazing wedge speared silently into the thickness of the mountain forest, swallowed by the December blanket of snow. In my young chest, I felt the stir of excitement and the cringe of dread. It was beyond midnight, the house was enveloped in silence, a silence that I was careful not to shatter as I slipped on my snowsuit. Every rustle of the fabric was like nails on a chalkboard to me, at any moment I anticipated my parents to come through my bedroom door and confront me. To my relief it did not happen. I located my little school bag from the floor; over this winter holiday I had been using it as an explorers kit. My cousins and I would spend ages in the woods, hunting for tracks in the snow, hiding, fighting, digging, being children. The bag was now worse for wear, torn, soil encrusted but filled with the essentials, a torch, a magnifying glass, chocolate bars, sweet wrappers and a compass (that didn't point north).

For my escape out into the night, I chose to go out the window. My room was located above the carport, it was a quick slide into the snow covering the roof, then down on the bins and off into the woods. That was the theory. I went to open the window, it cracked and strained with the ice but it did not move. I tried again, harder this time, feeling my body heat with the exertion. It cracked open, slide upwards with a bang. I froze, listening for any sound from the next room. No movement, I crawled out onto the carport roof, my bag dragging along behind me over to the bins. They looked further down than I remember. After taking a deep breath of courage, I slide down onto them where I quickly stumbled off the edge and crumbled into the snow below. I was out. Through the cold night, I could see the faint glimmer of bright blue, up on the side of the mountain. It was then I felt the fear, to go into the forest, alone, in the dark towards the unknown. I struggled against it, battled against it and then put one foot in front of the other, striding into the darkness with the idea of discovery fuelling my mind.

With the torch on it was rather easy to see the track up the mountain. The snow was thick, crunchy and would embrace my foot if I stood still too long. Even so it reflected the torchlight helpfully as I trudged further towards the blue light.

I was in such a rhythm of walking; I hardly noticed when I had approached my destination. There it was, a SUV sized black wedge, a spaceship, winking with blue lights upturned in a frozen wave of snow. I could smell a sort of burning, a bit like a burning doll, it smelt almost the same as when my cousin jealously cremated Barbie on the BBQ. I was in awe of this object, its deep black surface reflecting my astonished face. Curious, I walked round to the other side, scanning the ship with my eyes, absorbing its image into my head. That's when I saw him, the figure, slumped up against the side of the craft. My torchlight bathed it in a pool of light, illuminating his golden eyes, his long ears, his pale skin, his claws. I jumped back from him but composed myself to look again. His chest heaved, struggling to breathe. Blood was trickling from a cut on his head.

'Hi' I said shortly, quivering. He raised his heavy eyes to look at me but said nothing. The creature looked cold, his belly was uncovered and his sleeves short. Snowy sprinkles adorned his dark hair like diamonds. I scrambled in my bag, remembering that I had a towel in there; my mum had put it in there to warm my hands up when they were cold. I tossed it towards him.

'Here'

With a taloned hand, he pulled it around himself, smiling slightly at me. I smiled lightly back too. I rummaged further in the bag and found a chocolate bar. I threw that near him.

'Eat it'

He smiled, took the bar and consumed it. I watched him, fangs flashed between his lips as he ate it. Questions were spinning around my brain but my mouth had not courage to speak them. Before I had chance to utter a single word, a halo of bright blue lights, huge bright blue lights, hovered above us, illuminating the area below. Eerily there was hardly any sound, except for a low deep drone emitting from above. I stepped back out of the light, retreating into the darkness of the night forest. It was then he spoke, raising his glaze directly into my eyes.

'I'll remember this'

He took a laboured breath.

'I'll remember you'

The entire area was flooded in white-hot light, engulfing the figure and the star craft, blinding me. I toppled backwards, stunned. After a moment I gathered myself back up, the light now absent I shone my torch into the crash site. All that met my eyes was a disturbed bank of snow, broken twisted branches and a small, scarlet sprinkle of blood.


	2. Chapter 2: The lost light

**Chapter 2: The lost light**

I am in the perfect in-between, although I do not appreciate it so yet. In that blissful intermediate phase of adolescence, gaining the adult sense of independence and responsibility whilst retaining the curious, impulsive instincts of a child. Sitting at the back of the classroom in the shaded corner desk, looking out the window at the winter scene, my eyes gaze out across the frosted homes and up to the mountain. It was the natural sentinel of our town, visible above all else, however I knew no one in this place saw that forested giant as I did. My eyes still continue to analyse that pine-covered slope for the twinkling of blue light, even after 6 years of searching.

My memory occasionally vomits up a now faded, brief image of him to remind me of the reason why I am always staring out this window, when I should be looking forward, ready to avoid the pencil that is being launched straight at my head. It hits me, it always does, and like I always do, I do nothing. I have learnt now that the best way to avoid conflict is to ignore it, deny it. The gelatinous school bully squatting at his desk, watches through narrow squinted eyes for a reaction but it doesn't come. He huffs and turns to his sniggering companions, like a clan of hyena they cackle amongst themselves and then turn their attention to another victim.

They are just like the doctors. When I came down from the mountain, my child mind could not contain nor reasonably explain what I had just experienced. All sense of fear had been lost from me at that moment, on that night I had ran to the front door and hammered upon it with all my strength. Uncontrollably I relayed my story to my frantic parents. I remember. I remember what they did next, as their adult minds could not contain nor reasonably explain what they had just experienced, they suppressed it. My story was just that, a story, a product of fiction, unbelievable and untrue. It was then I learn the power of denial and suppression. It was a gift from my parents, from the doctors and from all adult kind, to deny and ignore what you cannot explain.

I walked home quickly from school. I am always ahead of the rest of the crowd, striding out of the gates, avoiding them all and focusing for home. In this winter months, the darkness encroaches quickly and by the time the school bell tolls, it has already begun to envelope the sky. Trudging up the incline to my family home, the shadows had caught up to me painting the landscape black around me. The street lamps shone islands of light in this ocean of shadows, which led me like stepping-stones all the way to the drive. A deep rumbling bark signified the neighbour's dog, a perpetually grumpy German shepherd was patrolling the yard. Avoiding going close to the fence I walked towards the house, the windows all black, carport empty, parents not yet home. The last island of golden light, the porch light bathed me, shedding away the shadows as I fumbled with my key in the frosted lock.

It was then I felt the rumble, heard the same deep low drone, same as six years ago. Turning, I felt something approaching me from behind, meeting the golden eyes of our neighbour's dog as he jumped the fence. Braced, I waited for the sensation of teeth sinking through my jacket into the flesh of my forearm, however they didn't come. In a smear of black and tan, the Alsatian bolted towards the mountain in the same manner as if he was pursuing prey. As I watched his form melted into the shadows and the trees, it was then I saw the halo of blue. The return of the lost light.


	3. Chapter 3: Rupture

**Chapter 3:** Rupture

My autonomy left me. Called by the rumbling siren of my infatuation, I sprinted after the dog into the dark. Through the woods, I saw a myriad of moving shapes. The outlines of leaping deer, bolting horses, dashing foxes and the odd enormous loping bear dissolved into the night. We all climbed the slope together towards the beacon, compelled towards it.

As I reached my destination, an audience of animals was in attention ahead. The domestic, the feral and the wild. Living statues bathed in blue halogen, heads to the sky. The clouds of their icy breath were the only movements made. Walking between the bodies, I filtered through to the front row. Beside me, I saw the dog, standing ears pricked with his lupine eyes to the sky above. All four feet planted in the snow, back rigid and tail still. A deadly serenity consumed us all as we were bewitched by the sight above us. The object of our obsession gave out a low long groan whose pitch began to rise, as it did so, the circle lights began to rotate. Slowly at first, increasing with the severity of the siren until they were spinning aggressively, like neon circular saw in the sky. In an instant, a mass of downward pressure erupted from its centre, a flood of pulsating of jellyfish like creatures swarmed out of its core violently latching onto any organism within reach.

The German shepherd beside me now fell into spasm, the parasite latched onto the side of his neck and his lumbar burrowing into the fur as he violently snapped at his own body to dislodge them. Frantically his legs kicked in the snow as he writhed on the ground. As they invaded him his pupils contracted. The spinous processes of his vertebrae burst through his skin, draped with tissue, a line of grotesque dorsal spines. His size became greater as his form was forced into a more perfect predator. All around me fell into a state of mutation, engorged demonic versions of their former selves.

I couldn't care less. I had what I wanted; now standing face to face with the object of my captivation. Entranced by his features unchanged, he smiled at me and in this arena of mutilation and horror, kissed me. Our bodies intertwined, ruled by our primal instincts, we forgot ourselves. The childish aspect of my soul swelled with excitement and let go of all rationality, allowing the dominion of his body over mine. Wrapping his arms around my frame, I felt my entire body lift, breaking the kiss to look down and see the ground fall away from me. In this angelic ascension up into our blessed halo of blue, I buried myself into his chest, his possession.

We rose above the hellish scene below, the mass of bodies and blood, the pupating parasitic burdened hosts who disappeared into the black, towards the town.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart Distortion

**Chapter 4:** Heart distortion

I have always found the relativity of time captivating. How a pleasurable moment passes in an instant, tangible and real for the briefest burning second, while a bitter encounter can necrotize memory and thought, years after its occurrence. Already I have begun to forget the tenderness of his kiss and the weightless of our bodies together.

Absorbed up into the belly of the craft, I was now beyond the blue lights. In this holy chamber, I was lying reclined in a seat, limbs bound with eyes calm, half shut with submission.

'Its been a long time, hasn't it? Little one'

His voice permeated the daze of my dwindling hyperlust. His fingers stroked the outline of my face, traced my arm and came to rest on my wrist.

'I have such a plan for you, pet' he smirked ' you know, your worlds changing, if you want to survive, so must you'

It was at this moment my vision captured the glint of the needle in his hand. I tensed; it was now I felt the restraints. The canular was attached to a tubular line, which spiralled to a machine, connected to it were two large glass vials containing liquids of unnatural colour.

'I'll make you mine…inside out' he kissed my forehead.

The haze of my childish infactuation dissipated, the needle pierced my skin into the hot pulsing vein below. The penetrative pain made my stomach coil; canular in place and the infusion began. As the icy liquid ebbed into my veins, I felt it pooling into my cells, converting, corrupting them into something else. In the full realisation of my exploitation, the fury within pulsated. This physical and psychological invasion initated in me my latent independence, my thirst for my own autonomy. Illusions never materialise, those juvenile, fantastical scenarios were now soiled, ruptured by his cold, dead smile. With every passing second I became more animalistic, felt my aggression purify, sloughed away were the constraints of a human mind and progressively, a human body.

Pull away, tear away from him or be consumed. My jaws erupted forward beyond my lips, crowded with teeth, ripped into the peach-like surface of his cheek. Loosened of the cruel cuffs, my left hand, talon adorned, punctured into the side of his head and thrust his form away from me. Shivering with adrenaline, I exploded my restraints. The alien hissed as he scrambled across the metallic floor, reaching towards a control panel on the side of the wall. Our eyes met once more, mine with the apex insanity of a predator, his with the fear of inevitable brutal death. As I launched my monstrous self towards my prey, his hand hit the keys on the control panel.

The floor folded away under me, winter air drowned me as I fell as a feeling of panic and vulnerability absorbed my thoughts. My new skin tinged, waiting for sensation of impact. Ejected, left to fall back down into a world changed. Collapsing into the white December powder, sprinkled with the blood of a hundred species, my frame rose out of this hell. I looked up into the blue halo, which had now transformed into a ring of red and growled. As I lifted my head, it was then I noticed the metal collar and felt the claps around my neck. Gripping and pulling I tried to remove it but to no avail, the instrument was sealed around me.

The crafts ventral surface resealed and the vessel lifted back higher into the night sky. He was leaving again and this time, I was glad. I could still taste his blood and skin in-between my teeth, a fit of laughter took over me. Is this how it was supposed to be? I laughed in that clearing, in the complete darkness, frost bite attacking my limbs, the scent of dead cells crawling up my nostrils until a sound overpowered even my insane cackling.

A chorus of screams echoed up from the town, punctured by heavy gunshots and wheels of speeding cars. I thundered through the black towards home. …family.


End file.
